forgotten_ashesfandomcom-20200213-history
Frankenstein Monsters
Frankenstein Monsters, also known as reanimated humans, are people reanimated by the extreme science of Victor Frankenstein in his efforts to "Pierce the tissue between life and death." They were once normal, living people before their demise, until their bodies became experiments of Dr. Frankenstein. Through a combination of surgical procedures, preservative techniques, and an infusion of electricity powered by harnessing the electrostatic power of lightning, these once dead people have risen anew. Others have observed that reanimated humans are left with icy cold hands, similar to a corpse. History Victor's first such creation was a man assembled from various body parts. The Creature, as he is sometimes referred, is a mockery of humanity, disfigured and pale skinned with baleful yellow eyes. Frankenstein's abandonment of his first creation left the creature with no guidance, and his formative steps in the world left him with bitter experiences and a grudge against his creator. The Creature was first "constructed" in 1792. Victor attempted to make a mate for the Creature, using the body parts of three different women. However, just before completing the reanimation process, Victor had an epiphany and cremated "The Mate", to the Creature's horror. Victor Frankenstein then died of pneumonia in 1799, but the Creature survived. In 1805, London, England, the Creature met with a promising young scientist who the Creature convinced to continue Victor's work, teaching this scientist exactly how to reanimate the dead and create more beings like himself. This scientist was named Gideon Felton. Two years later, in 1807, Felton successfully created a mate for the Creature, from the body parts of three women. Felton named this reanimated woman Lucy, Lucy being the second reanimated human/frankenstein monster in existence. The Creature was excited by the prospect of Lucy, and attempted to woe her, finding her to be the most beautiful woman he had ever met. However, instead she fell in love with Gideon, and Gideon fell in love with her, in spite of himself. The Creature was furious with this outcome and nearly killed Gideon, only for Lucy to beg him not to, The Creature agreeing to spare him because of Lucy. Physiology Frankenstein monsters are not zombies. Unlike zombies, frankenstein monsters do appear to have a heartbeat. They also crave food, water and sex like any normal human would, however they cannot reproduce sexually and they can live indefinitely without all three. Frankenstein monsters do feel pain but to a lesser extent. Frankenstein monsters also require oxygen to live and do breathe. Finally, frankenstein monsters can experience the effects of smoking, drinking, narcotics and various forms of medication. Powers and Abilities * Enhanced Strength - Reanimated humans have been shown to have strength significantly exceeding a normal human strength level. * Resilience - Those who have been reanimated from death are much more resilient than a normal human. Gunshot wounds to the torso have little effect, although the Creature has admitted that a shot to the back of the head would bring death. * Enhanced Stamina - Reanimated humans have been said to rarely tire. * Immortality - According the Creature's description of himself being immortal protecting any reanimation for ageing. Category:Species